


Care for Me

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Good Omens Bingo [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sick Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written to fill the "Sick" square of my Good Omens bingo.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Care for Me

Aziraphale rarely gets sick. For some strange reason, it’s as though the angel is almost immune to illnesses, from the common cold to anything more. Crowley, on the other hand, regularly gets sick. Maybe it’s in his serpentine nature, but it’s almost monthly that he’s laid in bed, surrounded by snotty tissues. Aziraphale is usually waiting on him though – preparing some soup for Crowley, with medicine in hand.

Crowley doesn’t complain about it, he loves how Aziraphale is always there to look after him. _And once Crowley is back to good health, the sex is even better._ Of course, the latter isn’t that important, but it does make it somewhat better.

But Aziraphale has gotten ill this time. And it’s clear that the angel doesn’t understand how he’s gotten sick. He’s wrapped up in the duvet, staring at the ceiling through dazed eyes. Crowley had offered tea, though Aziraphale had refused. That’s how Crowley knew that something wasn’t quite right with Aziraphale – he _never_ refuses tea. Soup was the next offer, and Aziraphale did take the offer for some French onion soup with pate covered toast.

Crowley watched Aziraphale eat it, making sure that the angel had consumed every last drop. _He needs nourishment._ After he’d eaten, Aziraphale fell asleep. Soft snores emanated from the bedroom as Crowley washed the dishes. He cleaned up some of the tissues too, tidying around the apartment while Aziraphale got some sleep.

Once Aziraphale had awoken, Crowley suggested a bath. Aziraphale was confused as to why that was suggested.

“It’ll make you feel better, angel. Refreshing and all that” Crowley responded. It didn’t take much more to persuade Aziraphale – the angel has a fondness for laying in the bath on a night with a glass of wine and a book. Of course, today he won’t have the latter of those, but there is a bottle of wine in the kitchen, if Crowley so wished. He doesn’t particularly want the angel to be drinking tonight though, not while he’s still so ill.

So instead, he goes to fill the bathtub. Lavender bubble bath is added too, the scent filling Crowley’s nostrils. It has him backing out of the bathroom, covering his nose. Aziraphale has a fondness for it though, so Crowley uses it. _Always for Aziraphale’s sake._

When Crowley returns to the bedroom, Aziraphale is sat up. He’s swaying lightly, though nothing too much for Crowley to be concerned. He pushes the duvet back, before holding his hand out to Aziraphale, who takes it, and they make their way through to the bathroom together.

Crowley undresses Aziraphale with slow movements. He lets the sleepshirt fall to the floor, pressing a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s chest as he does, just over his heart. Aziraphale lets a small smile fall onto his face as Crowley does it. Of course, Aziraphale wants to kiss Crowley, but he doesn’t want to risk the demon getting ill. Crowley is so frequently sick that if they were both sick at the same time, it would be impossible for anything to be done. _Though,_ Aziraphale ponders, _plenty of time would be spent curled around each other in bed._

Aziraphale shakes the thought away, before looking down to Crowley, who is looking back with confusion.

“Oh, nothing to worry about, my dear. I was just pondering” Aziraphale comments, stepping out of his sleep-pants. They’re kicked out of the bathroom with the shirt, though Crowley is met with a glare for doing so. It doesn’t last for long though, because he’s helping Aziraphale to climb into the bath.

Aziraphale lets out a low moan as he lays back, resting his head against the rim of the bathtub. Crowley rolls his sleeves up as he falls to his knees beside the bathtub. Aziraphale smiles slightly.

“You always care for me so well, my love” He comments, brushing his fingers through Crowley’s hair. There’s a soft smile on Crowley’s face as he presses a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s knuckles.

“Only for you, angel” He responds. Aziraphale lets a slight flush hit his cheeks, and Crowley can’t quite decide if it’s from the sickness, the heat from the bath, or from Crowley’s comment. _Maybe it’s a combination of the three._

Aziraphale relaxes back in the tub, while Crowley washes the water over Aziraphale’s body. Soft moans escape the angel every so often.

“This is nice, Crowley, thank you” He murmurs, it sounds as though he’s on the verge of falling asleep.

“Just doing for you what you do for me, angel” Crowley comments, with a slight shrug. Aziraphale smiles slightly, stroking his thumb over Crowley’s cheek.

“Will you be joining me in here, dear?” Aziraphale asks. Crowley shakes his head.

“Not today, angel, I wanna make sure you’re okay” Crowley murmurs. He pulls the soap over, before shifting to massage some through Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale moans lowly, his eyes falling closed as Crowley massages his head for a while.

Crowley smiles slightly, looking down at Aziraphale. He looks more angelic here than he has done for months, yet no longer does he look worn down and beaten up by Heaven – the bags under his eyes are slowly fading as the days pass. Crowley had made it his personal mission to make Aziraphale feel better, no longer worn down by the trials and tribulations of being in Heaven.

After Armageddon was aborted, the relationship spouted and settled. It wasn’t that much of a change from their friendship, when Crowley thinks about it. They still go for lunch dates; they still spend most days in Crowley’s flat or the bookshop. The changes are minor: they share a bed; Crowley isn’t scared to kiss Aziraphale; occasionally they have sex. Crowley wouldn’t change this for the world though – Hell could offer him the role of Duke and he’d still turn it down.

The ring that’s hiding in Crowley’s dresser is a pretty good sign of where he wants the relationship to go, though he isn’t quite sure if Aziraphale does too – and that’s the reason he hasn’t asked yet. _Well, it’s not the only reason, Crowley is terrified at the thought of Aziraphale rejecting him and leaving._

“Crowley, my dear, are you okay?” Aziraphale asks, dragging Crowley from his thoughts. The angel is looking up at Crowley with concern filling his eyes. Crowley nods and smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead.

“I’m great angel, just thinking about things” He comments. Aziraphale smiles and nods.

“If you say so, my dear” He murmurs.

“Now… what do you say, to curling up in bed? I do believe there is a wonderful movie on the television soon” Aziraphale comments. He has a slight smile on his face, the smile that tells Crowley that Aziraphale knows exactly what he’s doing.

“That does sound quite nice” Crowley comments. Aziraphale smiles and watches as Crowley reaches for the towel. Aziraphale stands up, stepping out of the tub. He wraps the towel around himself.

“I must say, Crowley, I do feel incredibly refreshed” Aziraphale comments. Crowley chuckles slightly, brushing some suds from Aziraphale’s cheek.

“Didn’t you believe me?” He chuckles. Before Crowley can comment further, Aziraphale is pressing a soft kiss to Crowley’s knuckles. After a few moments, they make their way through to the bedroom.

Aziraphale lets the towel drop to the floor, before laying atop the bedding. Crowley stalls slightly, staring at Aziraphale with his mouth slightly open. He doesn’t move, for several minutes. He’s always known of Aziraphale’s beauty, but at this moment, Crowley just can’t take his eyes away from Aziraphale. _He’s stunning._

“Come now, love, you’ll catch flies if you stand like that much longer” Aziraphale chuckles. He gestures for Crowley to lay beside him, and in a few moments, Crowley is undressed, laying back against the bed. He watches as Aziraphale rests his head on Crowley’s chest, wrapping his arm around the demon’s waist. Crowley smiles slightly, stroking his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair.

“Love you” Crowley mumbles, flicking the television on. Aziraphale smiles slightly, squeezing Crowley tighter in his arms.

“I love you too, dear” Aziraphale comments. He wraps himself further around Crowley, though he’s not quite sure how he’s managed to. Crowley’s fingers stroke through Aziraphale’s hair.

Crowley would never admit it, but secretly, he loves it when either of them gets sick. The affection they share is unmatched. Sure, it isn’t that different from when they’re in good health, but when they’re sick, it’s just… different. Crowley can’t find the right word to describe it, but he loves it.

Aziraphale shifts around slightly again, clearly struggling to get comfortable. After a moment, Crowley pulls the duvet over their bodies. Aziraphale smiles slightly, his eyes drifting closed as he rests his head over Crowley’s heart.

Crowley’s mind drifts back to the ring in the box, in his dresser. _Now isn’t the right time,_ Crowley decides, _he’s unwell. I need to look after him first._ Before he can lose himself further, Aziraphale pulls Crowley closer to settle for the day.


End file.
